Lovely Holidays
by Sucre javel
Summary: Une mystérieuse jeune fille apparait dans la vie de James. Mais qui est elle?
1. Chapitre 1

Lovely Holidays  
  
Coucou , je suis une petite nouvelle !! Et je viens vous offrir ceci , ma fic appelée Lovely Holidays. Lisez la et dite moi ce que vous en pensez !  
  
Discalmer : Rien n'est à moi !  
  
Prologue .  
  
La lune était ronde et pleine , tout le château de Poudlard était illuminé par la douce lumière argentée. Une petite brise agitait les cheveux des amoureux qui , transgressant l'interdit, se promenait main dans la main , caché par les grands arbres du parc. A part ces couples audacieux , tout le monde était tombé dans un profonde sommeil dès que le soleil avait disparu du ciel .  
  
Mais , perché sur la plus haute tour , un jeune homme observaient les étoiles , l'air triste et pensif , sa longue cape repliée sur ses genoux. De larges cernes creusait son visage d'orphelin aux yeux de pierres précieuses et sa main caressait son visage , s'arrêtant à ses tempes fatiguées et douloureuses. Un instant il ferma les yeux et une cascade de pensées envahirent son esprit , tiraillant , malaxant cruellement ses neurones. Lorsqu'il retrouva la lumière bleutée de la lune , des petites images subsistaient devant ses pupilles. Il était tellement exténué qu'il ne chercha pas à faire fuir ses résidus de cauchemars et resta à contempler l'étendue qui s'offrait à lui.  
  
Cela faisait des jours qu'il ne tentait plus de fuir et de combattre cette nausée envahissante , cette douce douleur au creux des muscles , ce mal être , cette sensation de n'être rien pour personne. Face à l'immensité de l'univers , il se sentait encore plus inutile . La moindre petite chose sur Terre avait sa place , possédait une tache bien précise qu'elle remplissait plus ou moins bien. Mais l'homme ? Il devait trouver sa voie seul , continuer en vain à cheminer le monde . Peut être ne trouverait il jamais le but de son existence ? Peut être continuerait il toujours à errer dans les limbes de la vie , des pensées morbides dans la tête et une fragilité enfouie dans son corps.  
  
Une fois de plus , la mort était en lui. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance il l'avait côtoyé , jouant avec elle sans le savoir. Et maintenant elle l'obsédait jusque dans ses rêves (surtout dans ses rêves) .  
  
Il ne dormait plus depuis des semaines . La nausée avait son corps , son âme . Elle voudrait sa vie .Elle l'avait presque d'ailleurs.  
  
Harry , car tel était son prénom , avança un peu plus jusqu'au rebord. Des petits cailloux tombèrent le long de la paroi. Mais Harry n'avait pas peur. Il regardait avec quiétude le vide qui s'offrait à lui. Rien ne pouvait être pire que ces visions malsaines. Rien , pas même la Mort. Sa mort.  
  
Longtemps , Harry avait songé à la Mort mais c'était à celle des autres qu'il pensait. Combien mourrait parmi ses camarades cette année ? Combien n'aurait jamais trente ans ? Combien réaliserait l'horreur de ce monde ? Combien s'arracherait à leur rêves utopiques pour retrouver la réalité ?  
  
Et , parfois (même souvent ) , au creux de la nuit , il restait pétrifié , glacé par le souffle gelé de ces pensées. Il se doutait que cette vie morbide , peuplée de démons , ses propres démons , lui avait été insufflé par Voldemort. Il savait , sans aucun doute , que le monstre qui le poursuivait depuis des années , avait finit par trouvé le moyen de l'anéantir.  
  
Harry avait été difficile à obtenir mais la magie noire avait atteint son but. Le jeune sorcier , accablé , épuisé par des maux de têtes , sans recours et sans forces allait bientôt permettre à Voldemort de réaliser ses sombres desseins.  
  
Harry savait qu'il allait mourir. Pour lui ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Bientôt , les armées ténébreuses de Voldemort déferleraient sur lui et l'obligerait à faire le grand saut. D'ailleurs , il pressentait que ce jour arrivait.  
  
Il était toujours là , assis sur quelques pierres , contemplant l'immensité de son regard devenu fade. Il referma les yeux et se laissa guider par cette sourde voix qui lui intimait de mourir. Durant quelques minutes il obtempéra , laissant ses dernières forces dans ce combat perdu depuis longtemps.  
  
Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux , il se leva . Il regarda obstinément le ciel alors qu'il avançait doucement . Et lorsque les étoiles scintillantes s'éloignèrent à une vitesse fulgurante , il lui sembla que le temps s'arrêtait , que tout redevenait comme avant . Hermione lui apparut , simple et charmante dans sa robe bleu pâle. Il lui sourit . Ron lui succéda , fière , les yeux brillants , un franc sourire amical sur les lèvres. Leurs quatre cent coups lui revinrent et un éclair de joie passa sur son visage. Il vit aussi Hagrid , Dumbledore , Sirius , Rémus et tant d'autres ! Sa course folle ne s'arrêtait plus , il revoyait encore des visages amis , ennemis . Et puis cette cascade de souvenirs cessa. Une chevelure auburn , des yeux verts , des cheveux broussailleux et des lunettes rondes surgirent . Et Harry allait toucher le sol.  
  
Il faisait jour et délicieusement bon . Les élèves sortaient dans le parc. Et des yeux émeraudes dansaient devant son regard.  
  
Fin du prologue 


	2. Chapitre 2

**Titre : **Lovely Holidays (Ne vous fiez surtout pas à ce titre qui sonne comme une marque de bonbons , cette histoire ne sera pas si rose que ça .)

**Disclamer :  **Rien n'est à moi malheureusement , tout est J.K !!

**Avertissement :** Je peux mettre G , il n'y aura guère de propos indécents.

**Résumé :** Nous sommes en 1975. Une mystérieuse jeune fille apparaît dans la vie de James…et Lily devient étrange vis  à vis de son pire ennemi.

Je tiens à dire que j'essayerai de ne pas tomber dans les clichés. Je vais tenter de faire quelque chose de nouveau mais je ne suis pas sûr d'y parvenir. Alors n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

De toute façon , je vous averti ,il y aura beaucoup d'allusion à la mythologie Grecque !!!

J'ai réécrit le chapitre deux !En espérant qu'il vous plaira !

Chapitre 2   Tombée de haut.

La lune venait à peine de laisser sa place au soleil et tous les bruits de la nuit s'éteignirent peu à peu. Le ciel revêtait sa teinte rosée teinté de bleu et l'astre rougeoyant commençait sa longue chevauché qui devait durer une journée alors que les arbres , les  herbes , les buissons , tout ce qui constituaient la nature ,  réapparaissaient entièrement et que les ombres mouraient dans le silence tranquille de l'aube.

Les quelques étoiles qui subsistaient scintillaient faiblement mais étaient suffisamment fascinantes pour permettre à quiconque de les admirer. Elles étaient encore un peu brillantes et le peu de lumière qu'elles dégageaient permettaient encore de sentir son cœur se serrer devant ce spectacle , pourtant familier.

Assise sur une branche d'arbre ,Lily Evans était la seule élève de Poudlard à les contempler et elle sourit mélancoliquement devant la disparition des dernières astres lumineux.

Elle avait encore passé des heures  à réfléchir et à regarder vivre la nuit. Ces instants ne se produisaient seulement lors de la pleine lune. 

Aussi loin que ses souvenirs remontaient , cette période avait été toujours synonyme d'insomnies et de grandes réflexions , et depuis elle avait appris à profiter de ces moments privilégiés . Son attirance pour la Lune était telle qu'elle ne dormait pas souvent , même en dehors de la pleine lune.

Depuis cinq années qu'elle fréquentait l'école de sorcellerie , elle avait appris à reconnaître les différents bruits du parc  et de la forêt. Elle savait ce qui se cachait dans les bois et elle en connaissait les moindres secrets même si elle s'aventurait le moins possible dans les recoins .

La jeune fille restait le plus souvent sur son arbre mais elle avait appris à écouter et à observer.

Lily demeura quelques instants dans son arbre puis , voyant que les dernières étoiles s'éteignaient complètement , elle descendit prudemment. Elle se faisait la plus discrète possible , à cause des autres élève (le plus souvent des préfets en chefs cafardeurs) qui vagabondaient dans les chemins.

Elle se dirigea vers le château lorsqu'un véritable concerto de voix se fit entendre. Les oiseaux , encore endormis , s'envolèrent , effrayés par le bruit et Lily se cacha dans le buisson le plus proche.

Dès que les voix s'approchèrent , elle reconnu immédiatement leurs propriétaires et son cœur tamponna plus fort au creux de sa poitrine. Si les Maraudeurs la découvraient dans le bois , elle était bonne pour une autre dispute avec James Potter , l'arrogant et puéril James Potter.

D'habitude , elle s'en fichait pas mal des rixes matinales mais après une nuit sans sommeil et qui plus est de pleine lune , elle savait pertinemment qu'elle pourrait craquer.

Alors , elle prit garde à ne faire aucun bruit et attendit. Pas longtemps car les voix reprirent et beaucoup plus fort cette fois ci. 

'Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles , Sirius' s'écria James Potter  (Du moins , Lily supposait qu'il s'agissait de James Potter)

'Voyons , Cornedrue , ne prend donc pas la mouche ainsi ! Ce n'était qu'une suggestion , toute à fait innocente !' fit une voix que Lily reconnut comme étant celle de Sirius Black.

Des grognements se firent entendre et Lily sourit. Qu'est ce qu'il était gamin ! Décidément , il ne changerait jamais ! Peu à peu , les voix s'éloignèrent et , prudemment , la jeune fille sortit du buisson où elle s'était réfugié. Ouf ! elle avait échappé à une dispute même si d'ordinaire , elle aimait bien ses petites joutes verbales , sans se l'avouer , bien sûr !

Le sentier était désert et elle commençait  à prendre le chemin du château lorsqu'un éclat brillant sur le sol attira son attention. Elle se baissa et déterra à moitié , une longue chaîne en argent maculée de terre. Elle la secoua pour en faire tomber la terre .

Elle resta un instant accroupie , tenant le bijoux et l'observant sous toutes les coutures. Cette chaîne était magnifique et faite de l'argent le plus pur . Lily se leva doucement et continua sa marche . Elle était plongée dans cette chaîne , elle avait l'impression que le métal l'attirait et elle ne pouvait en détacher ses yeux . Un peu plus loin , elle entendit à nouveaux les bruits que faisait les Maraudeurs mais cette fois , elle n'en tint pas compte et continua sa marche , envoûtée .

Elle arrivait devant le château , toujours les yeux rivés sur l'objet. Soudain , elle entendit un grand cri suivit de son nom répété à plusieurs reprises mais elle était toujours concentré sur le bijou. Puis elle entendit des bruits de pas , saccadés et rapides qui se précipitait vers elle mais elle n'eut pas le temps de lever la tête. Il y eut un grand choc et Lily se retrouva à terre.

Quelque chose de lourd la tenait fermement et elle sentit un énorme poids sur elle.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et elle vit avec stupeur , James Potter , celui qu'elle détestait , celui qui la haïssait , la tenir dans ses bras . Elle aperçut également une jeune fille évanouie qui gisait sur le sol. Lily eut un sursaut et ses yeux verts rencontrèrent les yeux bleus de James et , en un éclair , elle revit toutes les disputes , tous les cris , les lamentations qui avaient alimentés son quotidien durant cinq années. Et là , elle se demandait sérieusement si cela avait servi à quelque chose mais cette pensée s'évanouie très vite lorsque l'expression de James changea et qu'il s'exclama :

'Evans , tu ne pourrait pas regarder autour de toi de temps en temps ? J'ai failli mourir , figure toi !'

'Personne ne t'avais demandé de jouer aux princes sauveurs , que je sache !' lança Lily 'Tu aurais très bien pu me laisser me débrouiller !'

James s'arrêta un instant , il se demandait manifestement ce qui l'avait poussé à sauver Lily ,  puis il reprit la conversation , haussant le ton .

'Peut être mais chez les sorciers , il existe un code d'honneur ! Je n'allais pas te laisser te faire écraser sur le sol alors que je l'avais vu'  il désigna la jeune fille évanouie d'un geste de la main ' En fait  , j'étais obligé de te sauver !' continua il , sûr de lui. 'Tu devrais vraiment me remercier à genoux d'avoir eu la gentillesse , que dis je ? , l'extrême  bonté d'avoir couru jusqu'à toi ! Je me suis même foulé une cheville !' James montra 

Lily haussa les épaules et croisa les bras. Potter recommençait ses grands discours humanitaires et avec cela , voilà qu'elle était forcé d'écouter ses plaintes incessantes de gosse gâté ! Elle qui avait cru décelé une petite pointe de beauté intérieure , non ! Elle s'était trompée , une fois de plus ! Il fallait vraiment être stupide pour penser que James Potter pourrait un jour changer !

Ce dernier était plongé dans un monologue (qui selon lui , n'en était pas un ) élogieux de sa personne alors que Lily s'ennuyait ferme et regardait autour d'elle. Soudain son regard tomba sur la jeune fille étendue sur l'herbe .En deux enjambées , elle s'installa près d'elle et commença à vouloir la réveiller mais l'évanouie ne semblait pas reprendre connaissance.

La Griffondore ferma les yeux et réfléchit à toute vitesse. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait pas la réanimer et il était hors de question que James s'en occupe. 

Il ne restait que Mme Pomfresh. C'était bien entendue la meilleure solution et Lily se serait donné des coups pour ne pas avoir pensé à l'infirmière dès le départ. Elle lança un coup d'œil à James . Il avait arrêté de parler tout seul et observait Lily . Celle ci leva les yeux au ciel et se leva précipitamment . 

Elle traversa rapidement le chemin qui la séparait de James et lui lança à toute volée :

'Potter , tu vas me faire le plaisir de la surveiller , je vais chercher Pomfresh !'

'Pourquoi te ferai je plaisir Evans ? Et puis , vu comment tu me parle , je ne vois pas pourquoi je me ferai baby sitter de service !' s'exclama James visiblement outré. 

Lily leva les yeux au ciel . Il était plus exaspérant que jamais ! 

'Voudrait tu avoir l'obligeance de surveiller cette charmante créature pendant que je coure jusqu'à l'infirmerie ?' soupira Lily tout en regardant ces ongles.

James sourit de toutes ses dents et observa avec un œil coquin la jeune fille qui examinait encore et toujours ses mains. Finalement elle releva la tête et , la bouche pincée , attendit la réaction de James.

'Voilà qui est mieux Evans !Allez file comme le vent chercher Pomfresh !'

La jeune fille soupira de nouveau et se dirigea vers la porte du château. Elle se mit à courir en grognant lorsque James se mit à la huer , ses cheveux lâchés flottant au vent . Elle avait toujours exécré le sport au plu haut point mais il s'agissait d'un cas d'urgence. 

Ses jambes , à peine réveillées , lui faisaient atrocement mal . Si seulement elle n'était pas si attirée par la Lune et ses milliers d'étoiles ! Elle n'aurait peut être pas du rester sur la branche d'arbre toute la nuit mais c'était trop tard à présent . Il ne lui restait plus qu'à souffrir et à serrer les dents de toute ses forces.

En quelques minutes elle passa la grande et lourde porte et se précipita vers l'infirmerie qui se situait à dix bonnes minutes de là où elle se trouvait.

Lily cessa de courir . Elle était essoufflée et commença à marcher lentement , puis accéléra rapidement.

Finalement après avoir traversé des corridors remplis de tableaux boudeurs à moitié endormi , et croisé des dizaines d'élèves qui se dirigeait vers la Grande salle (qui l'avait dévisagé vu qu'elle marchait à contre sens ), elle s'arrêta devant une porte cernée par deux armures .

Elle poussa timidement la porte et pénétra dans une pièce garnie de lits blancs . Les murs étaient immaculés et la lumière , trop forte , agressa les yeux de Lily.

Cachée dans un coin , l'infirmière , Mme Pomfresh , une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années s'occupait d'un élève de première année.

Brune et de carrure maternelle , Mme Pomfresh savait guérir n'importe quelle blessure et confectionner des remèdes et autres antidotes mieux que personne (mieux que le vieux professeur de potions , Mr  Esbat ). Lily l'aimait bien mais elle la trouvait un peu trop sévère.

L'infirmière se retourna et apercevant la jeune fille , elle s'approcha d'elle en lui demandant:

'Que fait tu là ? Il est l'heure d'aller manger !'

'Une jeune fille est tombée d'une des tours et je ve…' Lily n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà Mme Pomfresh poussait les grands cris et se précipitait vers la sortie.

Lily la suivit d'un pas rapide et , une fois de plus , traversa le château . L'infirmière courait sacrément vite et elle avait de la peine à la suivre. La robe de Lily menaçait de se prendre dans ses pieds et la jeune fille se rendit compte que les cours allaient commencer. Maudissant tous ceux qu'elle pouvait , elle se retrouva dans le hall et passa rapidement la porte.

Le Parc était particulièrement calme. Lily s'arrêta un instant et admira les arbres qui à la lueur du soleil prenait une toute autre dimension pour elle. Elle entendait le chant matinal des oiseaux et elle s'avança vers la tour.

Mme Pomfresh était déjà au chevet de la jeune fille , aux côtés de James . Ce dernier était à genoux près de l'évanouie et la regardait .Il semblait absorbé par quelque chose et Lily s'interrogea . Il avait l'air médusé et pétrifié. Il avait perdu ce petit sourire qui s'attardait toujours sur ses lèvres. 

Lily resta paralysée . La perspective de voir James Potter ainsi , les yeux rivés sur le visage d'une fille , n'avait jamais traversé son esprit. Bien sûr , il n'était pas un maraudeur pour rien et il était sorti avec de nombreuses filles mais à aucun moment cela avait dépassé l'amusement.

La sensation étrange s'éloigna peu à peu et Lily se surprit à sourire devant ce spectacle.

Lorsque Mme Pomfresh fit apparaître un brancard et qu'elle installa la jeune fille dessus , James se leva et la regarda s'éloigner.  

Lily s'approcha de lui et chuchota :

'Viens , Potter , on va être en retard en cours . Au fait où sont Black , Lupin et Pettigrow ?'

James releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Lily. Son visage était grave.

'Je ne sais pas où ils sont. Bon , on y va ?'

Il marcha un peu puis il s'arrêta et se retourna. D'une voix monocorde , il dit à Lily :

'Alors , Evans , tu viens ou alors il faut attendre la prochaine pleine lune ?'

La jeune fille se dirigea vers lui mi interloquée , mi amusée devant ce spectacle original.

Ils avaient expédies leur petit déjeuner (parmi les quelques retardataires) et avaient filés vers leur salle de classe.

Leur premier cours était Divination et il leur fallu grimper tous les escaliers pour finalement pénétrer dans la salle circulaire remplie de pouf et de fauteuils. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux au moment où ils se faufilaient sans être vus , tout simplement parce que James avait été pris d'une quinte de toux tonitruante. Le bruit avait alerté leurs petits camarades et c'est face à une quinzaine de pairs d'yeux qu'ils se posèrent  discrètement  sur les deux sièges du fond.

A l'instant même où James s'avachi dans son fauteuil , Lily le frappa très fort sur le bras en faisant semblant de regarder ailleurs .James se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas émettre le moindre son révélateur mais ses yeux en disaient très long sur la façon dont il projetait de tuer sa jeune camarade.

Le professeur Trelawney commença de parler de sa voix un peu voilée.

'Les enfants , aujourd'hui , nous étudieront la Chiromancie' La plupart des élèves firent mine de fermer leurs yeux , et certains tels que Sirius s'endormirent tout à fait ' De ce fait , je vous invite à ouvrir votre livre à la page 45'

Le professeur Trelawney saisit son livre et le feuilleta jusqu'à la dite page. Puis elle s'empara de sa baguette et murmura 'Gravor Mura'. Aussitôt le mur refléta le dessin d'une main dont on ne voyait que la paume.

' Selon les Chiromanciens , le caractère et la personnalité est inscrit dans les lignes de la main. Votre destin y est également tracé. La Chiromancie fait partie des arts divinatoires les plus anciens avec la Cartomancie . Ces deux arts sont même utilisés par les moldus , bien qu'ils n'aient aucun pouvoir réel .'

A ce moment précis , la moitié des élèves tentaient de lutter contre le sommeil et Lily avait abandonné de prendre des notes et somnolait tandis que James baillait toutes les cinq minutes.

La jeune fille constata avec surprise qu'il n'avait plus l'air de penser à la jeune fille endormie.

Après une heure d'exposé sur la vertu de la Chiromancie , le professeur termina son cours en leur imposant deux rouleau de parchemin à faire pour la semaine prochaine , traitant des origines de cet art.

Une fois que la cloche eut sonné , Lily retrouva ses amies Melpomène et Thalie .

 Melpomène était brune et doté d'une pair d'yeux noirs. Elle restait sérieuse la plupart du temps et prenait ses études à cœur. 

 Lily savait que Melpomène adorait le théâtre et plus particulièrement les tragédies . Sa mère était une moldue , comédienne de surcroît et lui avait fait découvrir très tôt les œuvres de Racine , de Corneille et des autres. La jeune fille était amoureuse de ces longues tirades , de ses histoires de famille plus atroces les unes que les autres et par la mythologie grecques.

Thalie , elle , était blonde , toujours en train de rire quel que soit le contexte. Ses yeux bleus brillaient éternellement et elle reconnu comme un véritable boute en train. A l'opposé de Melpomène , c'était son père qui lui avait découvrir le théâtre et au lieu des tragédies , ce furent les comédies qui peuplèrent son univers. Elle connaissait toutes les comédies , toutes les farces , toutes les satires.

Lily les connaissait depuis des années , depuis ce jour de septembre où elle était arrivé à Poudlard et qu'elle s'était sentie si seule dans son compartiment jusqu'à ce que deux petites filles de son âge , l'une blonde et l'autre brune illuminent ce premier jour d'école.

Depuis , elles ne se quittaient plus , devenant le Tryo Infernal (Thalie avait apposé un 'y' à la place du 'i' simplement parce qu'elle en avait envie) , conjuguant études et fantaisies à travers le château.

Thalie se précipita sur Lily et lui sauta au cou tout en lui chuchotant à l'oreille :

'Alors ma ptite Lily , on fait des cachotteries avec Potter et en plus on se permet d'arriver avec lui en cours ? tss tss !!!'

Lily , surprise , s'écarta de Thalie. Ainsi toute la classe jasait sur son dos et l'imaginait avec James Potter ! La jeune fille partit d'un franc éclat de rire à s'en tenir les côtes.

'Mais voyons Thalie' s'exclama Lily 'Tu ne crois tout de même pas que moi et Potter…….Melpomène , tu pensais ça toi aussi ?'

La brune Melpomène eut un petit sourire tout en baissant les yeux et Lily commença à gémir.

'Lily , tu doit comprendre que l'on t'a vu arriver en cours avec ton pire ennemi ! Vous étiez en retard et un peu décoiffés , également !' rappela aimablement la jeune fille.

'Oui et vous étiez tout rouges !'poursuivit  Thalie avec enthousiasme 'et vous aviez l'air de…….' 

'Arrêtez !' coupa Lily . 'Il ne s'est rien passé entre nous ! C'est juste qu'il…'

Lily s'interrompit. Elle ne savait pas ce qui adviendrait si elle leur apprenait que James Potter lui avait sauvé la vie. Sûrement que Thalie sauterait au plafond et que Melpomède sourirait ironiquement.

'C'est juste qu'une jeune fille est tombée de l'une des tours !' reprit elle.

'Quoi !'s'exclamèrent les deux jeunes filles d'une même voix .

'Je reprend pour ceux qui n'aurait pas compris cette phrase , pourtant si simple , une fille est tombée de l'une des tours !'

Ils étaient enfin arrivée devant la salle de Métamorphose et Lily se mit à chuchoter toute l'histoire à une vitesse incroyable.  Lorsque le professeur McGonagall les fit entrer , les deux jeunes filles essayaient encore de comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

'C'est bizarre' dit pensivement Melpomène tout en suçotant le bout de sa plume . 

'Quoi , que quelqu'un tombe du toit et manque de m'assommer ? Merci je sais !'

Thalie la fixa et poursuivit.

'Tu es sûre de ne jamais l'avoir vue ?'

'Certaine ' assura Lily.

Elle n'aurait jamais pu oublier son visage si elle l'avait déjà croisé . Et pourtant la forme de sa figure lui disait vaguement quelque chose mais il devait s'agir d'une Serpentarde car elle connaissait tous les Griffondors de vue et une bonne partie des Poufsoufles et Serdaigles.

'Je vais aller la voir tout à l'heure . J'espère qu'elle va bien !' décida Lily.

'Il  y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue un peu .' soupira Thalie.

'Oui et qu'est ce que c'est ?'

'Tu n'a pas remarqué qu'elle tombait , n'est ce pas ?' Lily acquiesça. 'Mais elle ne t'a pas touché puisque tu a dit tout à l'heure qu'elle avait manqué de t'assommer. Seulement je ne vois pas comment tu as pu l'éviter si tu ne l'avait même pas entendue arriver !' triompha Thalie.

'Tiens , c'est vrai ça Lily ! Comment t'a fait ?'questionna Melpomène .

Mais Lily ne les écoutait plus , elle semblait absorbé par la leçon de McGonagall . Et son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine.

A la fin de la journée , Lily , exténuée , prit le chemin de l'infirmerie. Ses deux amies l'avait abandonné au profit d'une bataille explosive et elle déambulait seule dans les couloirs.

L'infirmerie était déserte . Un seul lit était occupé et dedans dormait la jeune fille. Lily alla s'asseoir près d'elle et attrapa une feuille de papier .

'Menades Morta , Serpentard , cinquième année' lut elle à haute voix.

'Qui aurait cru qu'elle était à Serpentard , n'est ce pas ?' fit une voix grave.

Lily sursauta et regarda derrière elle. Dans l'embrasure de la porte , James Potter l'observait.

'Qu'est ce que tu fait là !' s'écria elle avant de constater combien sa question était stupide.

'La même chose que toi. Je viens vérifier qu'elle va bien ! Je suis déjà venu toute à l'heure et c'est là que j'ai vu qu'elle s'appelait Menades Morta'

James s'approcha du lit et se posa sur une chaise , non loin de Lily. 

'Elle est tellement belle que ça me fait mal pour elle qu'elle soit dans cette maison de sombres crétins !'pesta James.

'C'est vrai qu'elle est magnifique' songea Lily 'avec ses longs cheveux noirs , sa peau blanche. Elle est trop parfaite pour être réelle.'

Elle bougea la tête pour regarder James mais elle s'aperçut alors que ce dernier était plongé dans une contemplation de Menades et qu'il semblait perdu dans ses pensés.

La jeune fille soupira . Cela faisait deux fois en une même journée qu'il paraissait absorbé et c'était énervant au bout d'un moment.

Elle prit ses affaires et se leva de sa chaise . Elle fit mine de partir lorsque James bougea.

Il tourna ses yeux bleus vers elle et lui dit :

'Evans , aujourd'hui nous nous sommes pratiquement pas disputés , disons que c'était notre journée de paix à tous les deux…….mais à partir de demain , tout va recommencer ! Tu es prête ?'

'Toujours , Potter !' assura elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Et elle quitta l'infirmerie en laissant James contempler cet ange tombé du ciel.

-fin du chapitre-


	3. Chapitre 3

Hello !! Voilà le nouveau chapitre !

Disclamer :rien à moi , aucun fric . Tout à la grande J.K.R

Avertissement : Je sais , ce chapitre est cour et j'ai mis du temps à le faire . Je n'ai aucune excuse.*s'agenouille et demande humblement pardon*

Chapitre 3  Sleeping Beauty

La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps mais James demeurait là , assis sur cette chaise dure et froide qui lui massacrait le dos et le marquait de courbatures comme pour un entraînement de Quidditch.

Les murs blancs de l'infirmerie renvoyaient un écho résonnant et à chaque fois que James bougeait un peu , le grincement de la chaise se répercutait dans toute la pièce. Alors il préféra se tenir tranquille malgré les picotements douloureux qui envahissait ses membres , de peur de troubler le sommeil de Menades. 

Il se trouvait parfaitement idiot de veiller , à la lueur d'une chandelle à demi fondue , la jeune fille alors qu'il aurait pu partir se coucher depuis belle lurette ! Mais non , une force invisible (qui logeait sûrement dans une partie obscure de son cerveau) lui intimait de rester .

 Cette force , il commençait à la connaître. C'étais la même qui l'avait attiré  vers Menadès ce matin. Une force douce et intimidante . Il avait eu l'impression que son regard était aspiré par la jeune fille , son cœur s'était soulevé et ses yeux n'avaient plus quitté les paupières closes de la belle endormie. Il était resté ainsi jusqu'à ce que Evans rapplique avec l'infirmière.

Et il avait dû abandonné , à regret , le beau visage de la jeune fille malgré cette envie de rester qui lui tiraillait les entrailles. Car même si il était vidé de toute pensées , même si il était complètement absorbé par cette beauté juvénile et délicate  , il n'en aimait pas moins cette sensation.

Il n'avait jamais été amoureux . Son cœur n'avait jamais battu à un tel point pour quelqu'un , ses mains n'avaient jamais tremblées à l'idée de voir une personne , son esprit ne s'était jamais ébranlé à un tel point pour une fille. Jamais. Il avait toujours joué avec elles , s'amusant de leurs pleurs , de leurs cris , de leurs yeux humides de larmes alors qu'il leur disait que c'était fini.

Et à présent , voilà qu'il restait toute une nuit à veiller une jeune fille inconnue et une Serpentarde en plus !

Sur la petite table , la chandelle s'éteignit toute à fait et James se retrouva dans l'obscurité. Il leva les yeux au ciel et chuchota 'Lumos'. Sa baguette s'enflamma et une faible lueur éclaira la pièce.

James se remit  à fixer  Menadès . Elle ne bougeait , ne faisait pas le moindre signe de vie , respirait à peine mais son cœur battait. James soupira et se massa les tempes à l'aide de ses doigts. 

Tout cela était ridicule ! Il n'y avait pas idée à rester toute la nuit à l'infirmerie , lui qui y séjournait déjà assez souvent ! Et tout cela pour une jeune serpentarde , sortie dont ne sais où !

'Allons mon garçon' fit une petite voix endormie 'il est temps d'aller se coucher ! Si tu te dépêche , tu pourras peut être dormir une ou deux heures !'

James haussa les épaules et fit mine de se lever. Mais son pied se coinça dans ceux de la chaise et un horrible grincement et le bruit sourd d'un corps qui tombe sur le sol trahit sa présence.

James émit un petit gémissement qui ressemblait fort à un 'aie' et se maudit . Déjà , il entendait les petits pas précipités de Pomfresh sur les dalles du couloir.

L'infirmière dormait non loin de là et un pareil bruit avais sûrement troublé son sommeil.

James ne réfléchit pas (ce qui ne change rien de d'habitude aurait dit Sirius ) et il bondit sous le lit de Ménadès.

Il savait pertinemment qu'il était parfaitement visible mais il espérait que l'infirmière ne s'approcherait pas , sinon s'en était fini de lui !

Une lumière éclaira la porte et les pas de Pomfresh piétinaient devant. Elle s'avança prudemment à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie , sa chandelle à la main. 

James ferma les yeux et fit une petite prière. Les choses tournaient mal , il allait être découvert . Tout était perdu . Pomfresh était déjà à mi parcours et elle se dirigeait dangereusement vers le lit de Ménadès.

'Réfléchit James Potter ! Tu dois pouvoir l'empêcher de venir ici ! Ou au moins empêcher la lumière de…'

James s'arrêta un instant puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

'C'est si simple ! Décidément tu es stupide' reprocha James à sa conscience. D'un geste , il saisit  sa baguette (qu'il avait abandonné par terre )  et murmura un ' in lumos' et la chandelle de Pomfresh s'éteignit et James entendit la plus belle collection de jurons de sa vie et découvrit quelques insultes inconnues à son répertoire.

'Si seulement je pouvais les noter' déplora il ' Cela ferait pâlir le grand Sirius Black lui même !'

L'infirmière soupira et rebroussa chemin. Dès qu'elle eut traversée la porte et le bruit de ses pas s'éloigna , James sortit de dessous le lit et prit une grande bouffée d'air frais. Avec prudence , il se releva tout en époussetant ses vêtements et ré enflamma sa baguette. 

Il fit mine de se diriger vers la porte lorsqu'un petit bruit retentit. Craignant que ce ne soit Pomfresh qui revenait à l'attaque , James regarda de tout côtés mais le bruit semblait provenir du lit de Menadès.

Interloqué , le jeune homme s'arrêta un instant et fronça les sourcils. Il restait immobile , attendant avec anxiété que la jeune fille émette de nouveau un bruit.

Le lit bougea un peu  , et un soupir se fit entendre. James se rapprocha du lit et constata , émerveillée que Menadès bougeait ! Elle bougeait enfin ! Pour un peu , il en aurait sauté de joie mais un 'hum hum' lui ôta d'un coup toute l'envie.

Lentement , il se retourna et constata qu'il n'était plus seul.

Derrière lui , en chemise de nuit à fleurs jaune , droite et sévère , se tenait Mme Pomfresh. Elle avait les bras croisés et tapotait sa baguette du bout des doigts.

'Quel idiot !' s'exclama la petite voix de James 'Tu aurais du t'en douter que Pomfresh allait revenir ! Imbécile !'

James déglutit . Le visage de l'infirmière était pincé et ne prévoyait rien de bon. Il était sans doute bon pour quelques heures de colle . Tout ce qu'il espérait , c'est qu'il n'aurait pas à nettoyer l'infirmerie !

'Monsieur Potter , puis je savoir pourquoi vous vous trouvez à l'infirmerie à trois heures du matin ?'

Trouve quelque chose , Potter , n'importe quoi qui puisse t'éviter la corvée de l'infirmerie !

'Euh , j'étais….je…comme je suis préfet , je suis venu chercher les renseignements à propos de la jeune fille qui a sauté de la tour' claironna il , tout content de sa trouvaille.

'Hum , je vois. A trois heures du matin ? Le préfet en chef n'aurait pas pu s'en charger ?'demanda l'infirmière.

'Et bien , voyez vous , j'avais complètement oublié à l'heure du dîner , je ne m'en suis rappelé que tout à l'heure ! Et puis , le préfet en chef n'avait malheureusement pas le temps de faire cela . Il avait bien trop à faire avec la préfète en chef , si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ….'

'Non justement je ne vois pas , Mr Potter. Et c'est pour cela que vous viendrez m'aider à l'infirmerie toute la semaine prochaine. Et soyez heureux que je ne tente pas d'éclaircir cette affaire. Allez vous coucher !'

Au moins tu auras essayé , se consola le jeune homme alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte .Et puis , Menadès va bientôt se réveiller ! 

Au moment où il pensait cela , le lit grinça , des gémissement se firent entendre et Mme Pomfresh se précipita vers la jeune fille afin de l'examiner.

'Ah , elle va enfin se réveiller' se réjouit elle. 'Allez vous coucher , vous !' ordonna elle à James qui revenait sur ses pas.

'Voyons madame , puis je rester , seulement quelques minutes ? Juste le temps qu'elle se réveille.'assura le jeune homme.

L'infirmière fronça les sourcils mais finit par hocher la tête en soupirant.

Tout content , James se rapprocha du lit où Menadès ouvrait enfin les yeux. Celle ci cligna plusieurs fois et tenta de se relever.

'Tout doux' s'exclama doucement Pomfresh 'Réveillez vous en douceur ma pauvre petite !'

A ces mots , la jeune fille sursauta et écarquilla les yeux. Elle se redressa vivement et une lueur de surprise hantait son regard. Puis la surprise se mua en totale incompréhension et elle commença à gesticuler.

James , de son côté , était fasciné par les yeux verts de Menadès . Il s'approcha du lit et tenta de la calmer.

'Calme toi , Menadès ! Il ne faut surtout pas que tu t'agite ! Au fait , je m'appelle James. James Potter'

Cette fois , Menadès plaça ses deux mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer un cri et l'infirmière raccompagna James à la porte.

Mais ce dernier n'avais aucune autre chose en tête que les deux yeux verts de Menadès et il se prit le couloir qui menait à la tour des Griffondors en dansant.

-fin du chapitre 3-


End file.
